Adore You (EXO BTS FANFICTION)
by oljramsus
Summary: Jung Mi adalah seorang gadis remaja yang sempat memiliki hubungan dengan Sehun. Walapun sudah usai, namun perasaan Jung Mi masih tetap sama pada Sehun, namun Sehun lebih memilih Luhan. Disaat putus asa, Jungkook hadir pada kehidupan monochrome Jung Mi dan mencoba memberi warna. Namun di saat yang sama, Sehun mulai menyadari bahwa cintanya benar-benar pada Jung Mi.


Judul : Adore You

Genre : Fanfiction, Teen-Lit, Romance

Length : Chapter 01

Author : oljramsus

Siang itu, udara begitu terik membuat Jung Mi menjatuhkan peluhnya entah beberapa kali. Raut wajahnya pun sendu sambil berusaha menahan kantuknya dengan memperhatikan jam dan guru bergantian.

Dihelanya kuat-kuat nafas sambil melipat tangannya di meja dan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya. Tertunduk lesu ia kala guru sedang menjelaskan materi. Bangku yang berada dekat jendela memudahkan angin memeluk tubuhnya. Bisa dirasakannya lembaran bukunya terbuka oleh tiupan angin.

Diangkatnya kepalanya kemudian melihat ke luar jendela.

Strike!

Matanya menangkap gestur seorang laki-laki dari kelasnya yang bertingkat baru keluar dari lapangan voli indoor sekolah itu. Raut wajahnya seketika muram dan menatap jam dinding, Tapi, ia tertarik lagi menatap lelaki yang mengenakan jaket hitam yang sedang tertawa bersama temannya itu, lalu tersenyum sendiri.

"Kalian boleh istirahat!" teriak guru setelah bel panjang membuyarkan khayalan Jung Mi.

"Terimakasih, Bu," ucap kami sekelas secara serempak diikuti senyum perpisahan oleh guru matematika itu. Benar saja Jung Mi patut mengantuk, sang guru selalu menerangkan limit fungsi selama 3les pelajaran.

"Ikut ke kantin?" kejut Bo Hae ketika Jung Mi sedang packing.

"Yuk!"

Di depan mereka sudah tersedia makanan dan minuman. Bo Hae dan Ji Soo dengan bakso favorit mereka ditemani masing-masing segelas jus jeruk. Jung Mi lebih memilih segelas soda yang sudah tinggal setengah lagi isinya.

"Wih.. lihat tuh si Sehun lewat," Bo Hae sedikit berbisik pada kedua temannya, untuk melihat lelaki berjaket hitam dengan sahabatnya yang sedang menuju meja kantin di belakang mereka duduk.

"Ih! Padahal waktu SMP ia enggak ganteng-ganteng banget. Sekarang dia udah kayak Justin Bieber," tambah Ji Soo.

"Kamu gak rindu sama dia, Jung Mi? " pertanyaan itu menghancurkan lamunan Jung Mi.

"Ya?"

"Itu lho, si Sehun. Dia kan mantan kamu. Kamu masih rindu, kan?" ujar Ji Soo yang diikuti tawa mengejek oleh Bo Hae.

"Luhan sahabatnya Sehun juga gak kalah ganteng," Ji Soo tersenyum devil.

"Iya enggak?"

"Benarkah?" tanyanya acuh tak acuh.

"Ih! Enggak jadi. Udah bel! Nanti aja kita sambung. Balik yuk?!" Ji Soo memimpin di depan diikuti Bo Hae. Jung Mi menoleh ke arah meja kantin Sehun, lalu tersenyum kepadanya. Sehun yang menyadari hal itu, lantas balik tersenyum dengan lambaian selamat tinggal.

 **JUNG MI POV**

Semester II baru mulai beberapa hari, tapi kok mood ku kurang ya? Belum lagu tadi Sehun kelihatan keluar dari lapangan voli indoor, jadi keinget dia. Dia udah punya pacar gak ya? Soalnya dia makin ganteng. Aku gak bisa bohong. Sehun emang makin ganteng.

Huhhh! Malas banget, belnya lama bener.

KRINGGG

Itu yang di parkiran... Woo Hyun Oppa! Wah! Woo Hyun Oppa udah jemput. Asyik! Jadi ke Starbucks deh

 **JUNG MI POV END**

Woo Hyun bersandar pada pintu kendali mobilnya sambil menunggu sang adik. Bel berbunyi, para siswa mulai keluar, membuatnya mengambil langkah sigap ketika Jung Mi datang menghampirinya dengan tersenyum bahagia.

"Oppa, Udah lama nunggu? tanya Jung Mi berbasa-basi.

"Udah. Selama gua jemur ikan asin. Masuk lu, biar cabut!"

"Arraseo!" diikuti lari kecilnya memasuki bangku mobil sebelah kemudi.

"Jadi kan, bang?" tanya Jung Mi ketika mobil hendak keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

TINN..TINN..

Woo Hyun mengklakson seseorang di dekat pintu gerbang. Dia tersenyum pada orang yang diklaksonnya begitupun orang itu. Jung Mi mengikuti arah pandangan Woo Hyun dan menatap Sehun. Sehun adalah orang yang diklakson dan disenyumi abangnya. Tak ada alasan, ia pun sekadar menyapa Sehun dengan senyuman. Woo Hyun menoleh pada sang adik sambil menginjak pedal gas.

"Ingat bernafas, woy! Lihatnya biasa aja," Woo Hyun memperolok sang adik.

"Ih, kan abang mulai lagi."

"Elu lihat dia segitu banget. Pengen balikan kan lu? Alah! Ngaku!"

"YAK! Cepetan nyetirnya dong bang, entar Starbucks rame!" Jung Mi berusaha mengalihkan topik."Iya, nenek."

.

"Oppa! Oppa! Disini aja." Jung Mi sedikit berteriak ketika sampai di seberang tujuannya.

"Kagak bisa! Kita cari parkiran dulu, Ini pinggir jalan, kalau ada razia gimana?"

"Aman deh, tuh!" Jung Mi menoleh kepalanya ke segala arah.

"Kagak ada kok bang. Mumpung lagi sepi di Starbucks! Kajja!" lanjutnya sambil keluar dari mobil dan menyebrang menuju Starbucks.

.

Woo Hyun pun segera mengejar sang adik. Ketika masuk, sudah ditemukannya Jung Mi, dengan seorang pelayan berdiri di sampingnya. Kemudian dia datang menghampiri lalu duduk di samping sang adik, seketika pelayan itu menganggukan kepala dan meninggalkan keduanya.

"Gua?" Woo Hyun menanyakan pesanannya.

"Hazelnut signature chocolate buatku dan Caramel macchiato punyamu. Kayak biasa kan?"

Sembari menunggu pesanan, Woo Hyun asik menggoda sang adik mengenai Sehun sambil menyesap rokoknya. Jung Mi lebih memilih mengeluarkan catatan matematikanya dan mulai membahas soal. Melihat tak ada asbak, Woo Hyun berdiri hendak keluar demi membuang puntung rokoknya, dan pelayan di kedai kopi itu sedikit menghalangi langkah Woo Hyun saat pelayan itu hendak mengantarkan pesanan."Silahkan," ucap mbak itu ramah.

Woo Hyun mengambil kopinya dan berjalan keluar membuang puntung rokoknya, hingga dari kejauhan dilihatnya seorang polwan mengendarai motor gede, melaju menuju mobilnya.

"Jung Mi-ya! Polisi, dek! Mobil gua putar, kita langsung pulang! Cepetan!" Woo Hyun berlari menabrak kerumuman anak lelaki remaja SMA yang menuju Starbucks. Jung Mi kewalahan. Segera dikeluarkannya uang Rp 50.000 2lembar lalu dibawanya gelas kopinya sambil meletakkan uang ribuan itu di atas meja.

"Mbak! Itu uangnya. Thanks," teriaknya tergesa-gesa. Jung Mi berlari mengejar sang abang, sambil berusaha menutup resleting tasnya. Hamparan jalan beraspal bahkan tak sempat ditolehkannya. Hingga...

BRUUKKK...

Kopinya terjatuh karena Jung Mi menabrak seseorang. Semuanya tumpah tak tersisa. Baik baju Jung Mi maupun orang yang ditabraknya sama-sama kotor. Terlebih, lelaki berkemeja SMA yang ditabraknya itu memasang tatapan tajam.

"Mian!" wajahnya ketakutan setengah mati."Mianhae, aku enggak lihat," Jung Mi memohon sambil mengeluarkan saputangannya dari saku rok dan berusaha membersihkan noda kopi pada kemeja sekolah lelaki itu.

"Asekk.. Asekk!" teman-teman dari lelaki itu menggoda keduanya karena Jung Mi membersihkan kemeja lelaki itu. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja 2 kancing kemeja dari seragam sekolah pria itu terbuka, dan kopi Jung Mi tadi tertumpah bukan hanya di kemejanya, juga mengenai dada bidangnya.

"Jeongmal mianhae, aku gak maksud," nafasnya terengah-engah.

"JUNG MI-ya! KAJJA!" teriak Woo Hyun yang sudah berhasil memutar mobil. Teriakan Woo Hyun menyebabkan sekawanan remaja itu juga menoleh kearahnya. Jung Mi menatap ke arah polwan yang sempat melihat parkiran mobil abangnya tadi, membuatnya berlari memotong kerumunan teman-teman lelaki yang ditabraknya tadi, dan terlupa akan saputangannya.

"Sorry!" teriaknya lalu segera meluncur tak berjejak dari tempat itu.

.

"Yeoja yang tadi lumayan, Jong Kook-a. Siapa tadi namanya Jung Mi, ya?"

"Berisik deh lu!" Jong Kook masih berupaya mengelap tumpahan kopi di kulit-kulit dada bidangnya yang terasa hangat dengan saputangan berwarna pastel serta ukiran daun di pinggirnya.

"Nah! Frappucinno nya udah datang! Tancap bro! Lu minum kopi yang ada di baju lu aja, Jong Kook-a," canda temannya.

"Anjir lu!" Jong Kook mengambil karamel franppucino nya yang berada di atas buku yang bersampul Hello Kitty. Alisnya menyatu mengisyaratkan ketidaktahuaannya akan 'mengapa benda seperti itu ada di mejaku'. Diambilnya catatan itu sambil menyeruput kopi. Membuka lembaran pertama yang tertera.

Cho Jung Mi

XPMIA-4

Matematika

Namanya menatap tajam pada sepotong nama itu. Diputarnya memorinya, dan tersadar.

 _'Jadi nama tuh cewek Jung Mi? Seragam sekolahnya kayak gua kenal'_

Pukul 06.57 tertera di jam tangan digital Jong Kook." Jong Kook, gua duluan ya! Elu balik sendiri aja, soalnya gua belom ngabarin nyokap," ujar seorang sahabat dekat Jong Kook sambil berdiri menenteng tas punggungnya.

"Ya, Jo-ssi, gak nebeng, nih?"

"Gak ah! Pulang bareng elu keseringan, entar kita dikira hombreng lagi."

"Ih, najis!" Jo Hwang menepuk bahu Jong Kook tanda berpamitan. Jong Kook menanggapi dengan mengacungkan jempol kanannya. Tinggal dia sendiri di Starbucks, sohib-sohibnya sudah berpulangan.

"Mbak!" panggilnya pada seorang pelayan."Ya?"

"Mbak tahu cewek yang duduk di meja ini sebelum saya dateng, enggak?" Wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya, menggambarkan ekspresi berpikir.

"Oh! Gadis yang buru-buru tadi? Dia ninggalin uangnya lebih."

"Mbak tahu sekolahnya, enggak?"

"Ya mana saya tahu. Saya kan bukan orangtuanya," jawab pelayan itu polos. Jong Kook memalingkan kesal wajahnya.

"Ya, mungkin Mbak lihat badge nama sekolahnya, gitu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tadi saya berdiri di sampingnya, cuma lihat letak sekolahnya, Mas. Nama sekolahnya enggak begitu kelihatan sama saya."

"Dimana?" raut wajah Jong Kook semakin penasaran.

"M..m.. Menteng!" Jong Kook terdiam sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sedang berpikir keras.

 _'Sekolah di Menteng..._

 _SMA Maria Gorreti, gak mungkin seragamnya warna abu-abu. SMA di Menteng... OH!'_

"Makasih ya, Mbak." Segera dikeluarkannya lembaran uang ribuan, lalu memberikannya pada pelayan itu lantas langgung pergi meninggalkan jejak.

.

Jung Mi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengikuti alaunan musik yang terirama di telinganya melalui earphone. Sesekali dinyanyikannya beberapa potong lirik mengikuti melodi lagu itu.

Hari itu adalah Rabu, salah satu hari tersibuk dengan 8les mata pelajaran dan 1les berdurasi 45 menit. Namun guru mengadakan rapat untuk perpisahan kelas XII mulai les ke-4 hingga ke-6. Dan akan melanjutkan proses belajar mengajar pada jam pelajaran ke-7. Hal ini sungguh dinanti-nantikan para murid karena merasa bebas, namun tidak boleh meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah.

Suasana kelas Jung Mi agak senggang. Para murid laki-laki banyak yang keluar untuk bermain futsal, voli atau sekedar berkumpul. Sedangkan para gadis dan yang lain banyak yang ke kantin, ke perpustakaan, dan ada yang menetap di kelas masing-masing walau hanya untuk mengobrol dan bercanda ria.

Tak lama hingga, satu persatu murid perempuan keluar kelas dan ada yang menuruni tangga menuju ke bawah, berhubung kelas Jung Mi di lantai2. Jung Mi tertarik ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipandang para gadis ini hingga membuat mereka histeris dan kegirangan memoles make up pada wajah mereka.

"Ada apa, Bo Hae?" tanyanya pada Bo Hae yang seperti orang kejang-kejang.

"Itu, lihat!" Bo Hae menunjuk ke bawah. Dituntunnya Jung Mi ikut melihat apa yang dilihatnya dari kelas bertingkat.

" Jung Mi-ya! Itu Jong Kook! namapanjangjongkook! Casanova nya SMA 65!"

"Dia itu tajir, ganteng, romantis, udah gitu pinter banget!" puji Ji Soo tak kalah heboh. Jung Mi membulatkan matanya dengan kaget. Tak disangkanya, orang yang ditabraknya dan tak sengaja menumpahkan kopi semalam begitu digemari di sekolahnya.

"Dia kemari mau ngapain ya? Jangan-jangan, dia mau cari mangsa sekolah kita lagi," cetus Bo Hae.

Ditengoknya sekelilingnya sudah ramai oleh para gadis yang kegirangan menatap gaya cool nya yang mengenakan jaket merah dari bawah. Para murid laki-laki yang tadinya bermain futsal juga seakan dihipnotis dengan kehadirannya.

Sadar akan hal itu, Jung Mi berlari meninggalkan kelas entah kemana."Jung Mi-ya, kamu mau kemana?"

"Biarin aja. Paling dia mau ke bawah, lihat cowok ganteng secara dekat," jawab Ji Soo, sambil tidak berhenti menatap objek di depannya.

 **JONG KOOK POV**

Oke...Pada akhirnya gua datang di waktu yang salah. Semua pada lihatin gue. Risih banget lihat cewek-cewek ganjen di sekolah ini. Bego banget pake make up. Muak gua. Ini lagi, yang mana kelas XPMIA-4 juga gua kagak tahu. Mending gua tanya aje deh, barangkali niat baik gua berhasil.

 **JONG KOOK POV END**

 **JUNG MI POV**

Aduh gimana, nih? Tuh cowok kok tahu kalau aku sekolah di sini? Jangan-jangan dia dateng mau minta ganti rugi, kali ya? Aduh takut banget. Kalau aku enggak ngasih, nanti bisa dibegal di jalan. Oalah... mana aku sendirian lagi di kamar mandi.

Ah... capek banget nyium parfum wc. Kayaknya cowok itu juga gak bakalan nemuin aku di sekolah ini. Keluar aja deh.

 **JUNG MI POV END**

Jung Mi keluar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Sekarang raut wajahnya sudah sedikit tenang. Dia menghampiri sebuah cermin besar dan melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca dan seorang cowok yang keluar dari bilik kamar mandi wanita.

Apa? Cowok?

.

Ini karya pertama saya. Maaf kalo gaje dan ada typos ya. ini saya ngotot banget pengen ngepost nih story.

Makasih juga udh sempetin waktu ngebaca.

olj


End file.
